A Chance Encounter
by TheWitchBaby
Summary: When Sesshomaru spares the life of a young girl, it may change his life forever. "All it takes is a chance encounter..." And I know I spelled Sesshomaru's name wrong,I'm just to lazy to go through 10 chapters and change it. So top complaining.
1. Chapter 1

A Chance Encounter

By: Witch Baby

Rated: **M- **forlanguage, violence, and bedroom fluff

DISCLAIMER: I only own Sesshy in my dreams……which sadly doesn't count.

A/N: So, um yeah, here it is. A little back story though: Rin is 16 (it makes Sessh o maru less of a cradle robber) and Sessh o maru is an assassin for hire currently employed by the local mafia as a hit man/ 'tax collector'. They live in Tokyo Japan. All comments are accepted and appreciated. The chapters are kind of short in the beginning too but they pick is my first published fanfic so please be gentle!!!!

**CHAPTER ONE**

The rain fell around a lone dark figure standing on the corner of a deserted street. He took a long drag of his cigarette and exhaled, the smoke curling up into the night sky.

He ran one hand through his long silver hair, sighing tiredly. His long lashes closed over his golden eyes as his grip tightened on the gun in his pocket. Quite suddenly his eyes flew open, glowing like a predators stalking prey in the night. Slowly, but surely, her made his way across the street, entering the seclude night club. Just another day of work…

  

The club manager began to feel uneasy as he watched the silver haired demon walk through the front door. He tightened his grip on the arm of the trembling girl beside him. "You do what Sessh o maru tells you to do bitch." he hissed low in her ear.

As Sessh o maru walked into his office, the manager hoped his smile would cover any fear. Still, a cold shiver ran down his spine as he met the demons emotionless gaze. "That time of the month, eh Sessh o maru?" he said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm not here to chat Onigumo, just give me the money you owe," replied Sessh o maru evenly.

Onigumo nodded, and pushed the young girl into Sessh o maru's arms. "I don't have it," he said, "but if you'll wait you can have her."

The girl shivered in fear as he stared down at her in mild distaste. Why did they always do stuff like this? Sessh o maru pulled out his gun. Tensaiga he called it, thought it took more life then it gave. "Did you really think that would work?" he asked coldly, before pulling the trigger.

The silencer on the barrel of the gun muffled the shot, but the body fell to the floor with a loud thud. The young girl gasped, hiding her face against his chest.

A silence settled over them, as if for a moment the world stopped spinning. Life went on, unaware of the deeds committed in the back room. People partied outside, indulging in the sweet music of sin. Sessh o maru stared down at Onigumo's body, disgusted by it all.

The girl didn't cry or scream or even try to run away. She simply stood there, shaking, face buried against him. Her skin felt warm, but it was as pale as moonlight. Her hair was the color of dark midnight and it floated around him, soft like silk. His demon senses were momentarily overwhelmed by her cherry blossom scent. How long had it been since he last felt a woman this close?

Sessh o maru abruptly pulled away. He knew better to get close to someone, especially a female. She looked up into his face, her black eyes wide with surprise. Sessh o maru gripped his gun tighter. She was too dangerous to keep alive. A liability to him and the people he worked for. Her hands gripped the fabric of his black coat, almost like she was afraid he would push her away. The air went cold as he struggled with himself. 'You have a job to do,' he reminded himself, 'do it right.'

Still, he couldn't do it. He, who killed hundreds of people, couldn't bring himself to shoot down one lone woman. He really hoped it wouldn't come back to haunt him later.

Sessh o maru reached into his pocket and pulled out a crisp one hundred dollar bill. He placed it in her delicate hands and whispered harshly, "Go home and forget everything you saw."

She nodded wordlessly. Then he turned and walked out without a second glance.


	2. Chapter 2

A Chance Encounter

By: Witch Baby

Rated: **M- **forlanguage, violence, and bedroom fluff

DISCLAIMER: I only own Sesshy in my dreams……which sadly doesn't count.

A/N: So how's everything so far? I haven't been shot at yet but who knows right? Please be kind with me! And enjoy chapter two!

**CHAPTER TWO**

***Two Days Later***

Sessh o maru walked quietly through the streets of down town Tokyo. The wind was a bitter cold in the winter months and he pulled his long black coat tighter around him. Only a few blocks more and he'd be home. His condo was the best money could buy. Two bedrooms rising high above the noise of city streets, it was his haven.

He was passing the alleyway right next to his building when a small noise, like a whimper, caught his attention. Crouched in the entrance of the alleyway was a young girl. Her hair was a mess, and dirt was smudged on her pale cheeks but Sessh o maru recognized her instantly. It was the same hooker from the club.

Her eyes locked with his with the same recognition he was sure mirrored on his face. She reached one trembling hand towards him, before she collapsed…

  

The wind from the open window was cool against the girls face. She stirred, and opened her dark eyes. Her silver haired savior was standing there, silent as death across the room.

They stared at each other a moment, golden eyes gazing down into the black endless sea of her own. Neither of them breathed, waiting for what would come next. He was surprised to be the one that turned away first. "Are you all right now?" he asked softly.

She nodded. He was beginning to wonder if she could even speak at all, still he asked, "What is your name?"

"Rin." She replied, her voice musical, but barely above a whisper.

Sessh o maru looked at her coldly, voice deadly serious as he asked, "Why where you outside my home?"

Rin shrugged, casting her eyes down to the floor. "I don't know;" she said in that haunting melody of a voice, "I just…had no where else to go."

"So you followed me." He said simply.

She nodded, the hint of a smile playing on her lips. "I don't know why, but with what happened in the club-"

"Don't think I saved you," he said sternly, cutting her off," I was just doing my job."

He looked in her coal black eyes and found himself falling. But it was too dangerous a journey, especially being the kind of person he was. "I could kill you." he threatned coldly.

Standing, he walked towards the door. "I want you gone by the time I get back." he commanded, and then left her alone.

  

Hours later, Sessh o maru angrily jammed his keys into the front door of his condo. He couldn't believe Rin was still there! His demon senses had recognized her scent immediately when he exited the elevator, and now, he was pissed.

He'd told her nicely to leave; now he'd drag her out by her hair if he had to.

The door slammed behind him as he sought her out. She stood in his small kitchen, a broom in her hand and eyes wide in surprise. "What are you doing here?!" he hisses angrily.

"I-I just thought I-I'd..." she stammered, body trembling in fear.

"I told you to leave!" he yelled.

Rin fell to her knees, dropping the broom to the floor. She rapped her thin arms around her frail shaking body. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I just wanted to thank you."

Her words caught him off guard. "You…what?" he asked, anger decreasing.

"You may have been just doing you job, whatever it is, but you still saved me. I wanted to show my gratitude with what little I can do."

"Like what?" he asked carefully.

She blushed and slowly stood. "Well, I just…cleaned up a little."

Sessh o maru looked around his condo and found that she had in fact done some cleaning. Papers that had been strewn about where now neatly piled on his desk and his assortment of books placed on the shelves.

"Well…thank you." He said quietly, not really used to thanking anyone. Especially not some weak human women.

Rin smiled warmly at him and Sessh o maru felt an odd stirring inside him. It ached deep in his chest and heart. He pushed it aside though, knowing better then to dwell on such feelings.

"I'm a really good cook too," she said excitedly," I was hoping to at least make you something."

Her eyes sparkled ad she looked up at him. Against his better judgment he mumbled 'fine' before turning to leave her in the kitchen.

Sessh o maru stood in his bedroom leaning tiredly on the door. With his heightened demon senses he could hear Rin all the way in the kitchen. The way she walked so softly, humming quietly to herself as she rummaged through cupboards.

It would be sounds and normal man would be used to, but it felt foreign in his lonely house. A cold blooded killer was what he was, and it was place where her smile could not shine. Still, he found that it burned there every time he closed his eyes.

With a sigh, he stripped off his clothes and went to take a shower….


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Rin set a warm plate of spaghetti on the kitchen counter before making a plate for herself. She took a bite, hoping it tasted as good to him as it did to her. Of course, anything tasted pretty good after starving in an ally for almost two days.

She still didn't really understand why she sought him out, but something in those golden eyes beckoned her and all she could do was follow. She always believed that she should follow her heart, and right now it called out for him. 'I wonder what his name is anyway…' she thought to herself, taking another bite.

A moment later, Sessh o maru walked out of his bedroom. His long silver hair, still slightly damp, was tied loosely back with a length of black cord. Rin suddenly found herself hungry for something else as she watched him walk with a predators finesse, body well defined in a pair of black jeans and a grey turtle neck.

"Something wrong?" he asked, amused at the way she stared at him, fork halfway to her lips.

Rin blushed and turned away; embarrassed she had been caught staring. "I hope it taste okay, there wasn't much to work with." She mumbled.

"It's quite good actually." he said, chewing thoughtfully.

"Really?" she said beaming.

Sessh o maru nodded. "I rarely have time to cook for myself because I'm always working. It's very…nice, having a home cooked meal."

"What do you do?" she said, trying to make simple conversation.

He froze, gaze turning harsh. "That's none of your concern." He said, voice low and threatening.

"Sorry." She whispered, lowering her gaze.

They stood together silently in the small kitchen, forks scraping on plates the only sound. "Can you tell me your name?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" he asked perplexed, "Why?"

She smiled softly and said, "So I know who's been so kind to me."

He probably would've been less surprised had a S.W.A.T team suddenly burst through the door. He had gunned down a man in front of her, even threatened to kill her, and still she called him 'kind'?

"Sess o maru." He replied quietly.

She smiled that warm summer smile of hers and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Well, thank you, for everything." She said, genuinely grateful.

He only nodded. For the first time in his life, he was at a loss of words. This girl, Rin, was something he had never encountered before. She was quiet and withdrawn, but still, like a sun, she radiated a warmth that he was drawn to. And thoughts and feelings he believed long dead seemed to come alive.

Rin began to rinse of her plate, scrubbing it clean and putting the dishes she had used away. "What will you do know?" he asked, though he wasn't sure why he even cared.

She paused, resting her hands on the edge of the counter. "I'm not sure," she said quietly, "My parents are dead. I'm 16 without anywhere to go. Onigumo had kidnapped me for his club. I just…don't know."

Her face was turned away from his, but he could still smell her tears as they rolled silently down her cheeks. So she wasn't some regular two-bit whore like he thought. She was just a young girl caught up in this cruel and deadly world. He felt anger boil up inside him at the hand life had dealt her. Once again though, he was shocked that he even cared.

An idea suddenly occurred to him. 'Don't be stupid.' He told himself.

Still…

"I guess I should get going." She whispered quietly.

Sessh o maru took a deep breath, hoping what he was about to say wasn't a mistake.

"Why don't you work for me?" he said suddenly.

She looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise. "What?" she asked.

"You could do the housework I'm too busy for. And of course I'd pay you." He said nonchalantly, staring out the window. "I've got a spare bedroom you could stay in until you've got enough to leave and make it on your own."

"You really mean it?" she asked breathlessly, standing next him.

He nodded, not bothering to look her in the eye. "You could do what you want, as long as it doesn't disturb me."

"Of course." She replied happily.

Suddenly though, he grabbed her arms in his iron grip and looked menacingly into her fearful eyes. His cold stare was like death as he whispered in a low tone, "But if you _ever_ defy, I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?"

She nodded fearfully. He stared at her a moment longer, assuring she understood his true nature, before letting go. Her arm throbbed as blood flowed back into it where his strong hands at cut the circulation.

" You're bedroom is through there." He said, pointing down the hall to a boor next to his own. "You can go through anything but the filing cabinet to the right of my desk in my study."

Rin nodded, rubbing her arms and looking around quietly. Sessh o maru grabbed his black trench coat and keys of his desk on his way to the front door. "I'll be home soon." He called.

'And if you know what's good for you, you'll be gone by then.' He thought bitterly as he stepped out into the desolate hallway.

A/N: So….how am I doing so far? This story is actually kind of old so I've done a little editing to it, but I think for the most part it's okay. I still fear though that's off to s alow start. Still, it'll pick up soon. And early warning, if you failed to notice this rated M for Mature….which means lemon coming in soon chapters….BEWORE IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!!!! Other then that, thanks for the support!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Later, Sessh o maru walked into a dilapidated boarding house on the darker side of town. Scantily clad women called to him from open doorways, promising to show him the time of his life. He ignored them all as he walked silently up the winding staircase.

Finally, he stood outside room 216, knocking quietly on the closed door. "Come in." purred a woman's husky voice.

Sessh o maru entered quickly, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Oh! It's you Sesshy. You've finally come out to play?"

"Hardly." He said coldly, "I've come for work Kagura, nothing else."

"It's a damn shame too," she said wistfully, standing, "You'd be a client I'd enjoy doing."

She wore nothing but a long thin robe that hugged every curve of her body. Her lips were painted a blood red, turned up into a seductive smile. Her eyes burned like blue fire as she walked sensuously over to him.

"Come on Sesshy, it wouldn't be so bad." She whispered, pressing her body against him.

Roughly, he grabbed her wrist and pushed her up against the wall. She moaned slightly as he pressed against her, "You'll be the death of most men Kagura, but not this one." He hissed low in her ear.

"I promise you'll die happy." She murmured.

With a roll of his eyes, he let he go. It was game they've played for the four years they'd know each other. Kagura was both the wench and middle man for the mafia. She gave Sessh o maru his orders form the boss and she was allowed to do whatever she wanted. "I'm here on business, not pleasure." He said roughly.

"But don't you know it's my specialty?" she said with fake innocence.

Sessh o maru glared, his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest. "Fine." She mumbled with a pout, handing him a manila folder.

"Anything big?" he asked, tucking the folder into his pocket.

"No, nothing you'll like." She replied, sitting down on a plush leather sofa. "Now, if there's nothing else you need…" she trailed off suggestively.

"In fact there is." He said, much to her surprise, "Do you have any extra cloths you don't need. I need them for a …friend."

Kagura's eyes raised in surprise at the mention of a 'friend'. Sessh o maru had always been a loner, his only friend the trusted gun at his side. Her curiosity was peaked, but she knew better then to ask anything about his personal life.

She walked into her large closet, throwing this and that into a black duffle bag. Sess o maru waited patiently by the door. "Here you go love." She said, handing him the bag.

He nodded thanks, and then slipped out the door.

  

Hours later, Sess o maru walked quietly into his condo. His pockets felt heavy where his gun and payment rested. He shed his coat, throwing it on his desk chair.

The lights where set low in the front room. He walked in to see Rin curled up on the leather sofa, looking so innocent in sleep. Her long lashes dusted over her soft, pale cheeks, plump lips looking warm and inviting. He was slightly surprised, but at the same time touched, that after all she'd been through, she felt safe enough to sleep in the house of a full demon.

Quietly, so he wouldn't wake her, he took the blanket off his bed and placed it over her. She sighed contently in sleep, snuggling closer into the warm cloth. He crouched down next to her sleeping form, so close he could feel the heat of her skin wash over him. Her sweet cherry blossom scent enveloped him like an embrace. He inhaled deeply, eyes slipping close.

Gently not wanting to disturb this one moment he had, he reached his hand out to touch her. Cool trembling fingers stretched out to lightly touch her warm cheeks. He snatched it back though as she stirred slightly. Sitting as still as a statue, he waited, but she didn't wake.

With a sigh, he stood, and left to spend another lonely night in his room…

  

Rin woke to the early morning sun shining through the windows of the living room. She yawned, stretching out as she sat up. She strained, trying to catch any sound of Sessh o maru, but heard nothing.

'He must have left already.' She thought, standing to fold her blanket. Rin had tried to wait up for him, but must have fallen asleep. She didn't even remember grabbing a blanket, but as she looked around the room, a smile on her face, she didn't really care. It was time to work! She would make sure Sessh o maru never regretted taking her in.

"But first," she mused out loud, catching her reflection in the hallway mirror, "I think I should shower…"

  

Sessh o maru woke to the sounds of Rin walking through the house. Papers shuffled, a broom swept across the floor, and the smell of eggs and toast wafted through the air. It was oddly…unsettling. And for the longest time he refrained from getting up. Just laid there, letting _her_ fill his head.

After what seemed like forever, he slipped out of his bed. He had finished all his 'jobs' yesterday, so the morning was open to him. He wasn't sure how to spend it though, now that he wasn't alone. With a sigh, he pulled on some cloths before opening his door.

Rin stood in the hall, wiping clean a mirror he had hung there. His jaw dropped though when he saw she was wearing _nothing_ but a towel! "What are you doing?!" he finally was able to choke out.

Rin whirled around in surprise at the sound of Sessh o maru's voice. "Oh my God!" she shrieked, clutching the towel tighter around her.

"Why are you out here in a-a towel?!" he demanded.

Her eyes widened in panic as she said hurriedly,"Well I thought you where home and I was washing my only set of cloths and I was cleaning while I waited for them to dry and- Gah! I'm sorry!!!"

Quickly she ran to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Sessh o maru stared open mouthed after her. He felt a headache start to pound behind his eyes and really did wish he had stayed in bed after ll. "Okay," he said through her door, "I'm going into my room. There should be some cloths for you in a black bag near my desk."

"All right." She said voice a bit strained.

Then he left to go take a _very_ cold shower.

_A/N: Hahahahahahahaha! Oh my goodness that was hilarious! Don't you just love those awkward moments? But really, who cleans house in just a towel? (Don't answer that! O.O)_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"So, can you tell me why you where walking around my house half naked?"

Rin jumped in surprise at the sound of Sessh o maru's calm, and some what amused, voice. Turing around, she found him leaning in the kitchen doorway. "Sorry about that. I thought you weren't home." She mumbled with a blush.

"So you always walk around in a towel then?" he asked, realizing he liked the way she bit her lip in embarrassment. The slight hint of a blush on her cheeks as she stared at the floor. "I'm sorry." She murmured again.

He refrained from chuckling at her obvious embarrassment. "Well, I hope the cloths are to your likening."

"Oh, there just great! Thank you!" she gushed, glad for the distraction. She twirled around; showing what to her was a new outfit. For the first time in a long time, Sessh o maru felt the hint of an actual smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Her childish twirling, her complete faith and trust, it both amused and disturbed him. He sobered quickly, not liking the direction his thought where taking.

It was hard though. Being with her was just too easy. Her open smile, her knowing eyes. Everything about her made him want to be close to her. She was the only person who remotely knew almost everything about him. Yet, here she still was, accepting the monster she had seen. Gods he wanted her, and not just emotionally, but physically too. He wanted to touch her, taste her, show her that killing wasn't the only art his body had mastered.

But she was just so unbelievably fragile. Every time he was near her he almost felt…bad, like he was doing something he shouldn't. Never once had he felt bad about wanting someone. And did it matter anyway? He was a demon and she was practically still an infant compared to the years he'd been alive. With a simple twist of his wrist he could snap her in two. Did she realize the danger? Was she afraid of him at all?

He felt a headache pulsing behind his eyes now. He just didn't want to think about it anymore. She would be gone soon anyway and then, be just another distant memory. "Um, Sessh o maru?" said Rin softly.

He stumbled out of his thought and focused on Rin, who now stood a little too close for his comfort. He took a quick step back, a bit angry that he let himself be distracted. "What?" he snapped.

Her eyes looked at him in worry as she asked, "Are you okay? You seem a little…distracted."

'Of course I'm distracted…BY YOU!' he thought bitterly, but instead said, "It's none of your concern."

She nodded and, much to his relief, backed away. He reached into his coat pocket then and handed her a think envelope. "What this?" she asked, surprised to find a large stack of money when she opened it.

He dismissed her shock with a wave of his hand. "Obviously you need money. If not for your self then things we need around the house." He said in his usual non-caring tone as he walked out of the room.

Rin stared after him; a bit surprised at the careless way he handled money. It was like it held no value to him. 'I guess if you live as long as he had, it doesn't matter.' She thought, tucking the envelope carefully into her pocket.

She wondered how old he really was and what kind of things he must have seen in his lifetime. He looked to be in his early twenties, and if not for the dark blue crescent moon on his forehead and the purple marks on his cheeks, he would look like any regular human. He was long, lean, and seductive. It sent shivers of both fear and excitement down her spine.

It was his eyes though, that she liked best. Even though they where filled with his inner torment, she could still sometimes see the warmth he tried so hard to hide in those golden depths.

It made her want to hold him. To strip away all the horrors and death he had seen. Rin realized, as she stood in the kitchen all alone, that she just might be falling in love with him. She leaned against the wall, worry, excitement, and fear all rolling inside of her. She took a deep breath, trying to still the tears that suddenly filled her eyes. She was still a child compared to him. He was grand and magnificent and she…she was nothing,

Still though, she would stay. It was what her heart wanted. She wouldn't cry or despair over it any longer. Tears would bring her nothing.

She wiped at her eyes, making sure no tears showed, before she exited the room and stepped out into the hall. "I'm going shopping, be back soon!" she called over her shoulder and left, before she really broke down.

A/N: Ahhhh the joys of young love. *sparkly eyes* I hope it wasn't to fast though. And dang it I still think the chapters are on the short side….oh well…..Just a reminder to R&R! I really appreciate it….


	6. Chapter 6

_WARNING: BEDROOM FLUFF!!! You have been warned…._

**CHAPTER SIX**

11:00 A.M.

Already an hour had passed since Rin had left. Sessh o maru scowled at the clock, trying to find a reason for the sudden unease he felt.

11:20 A.M.

The house was quiet. Too quiet. Almost claustrophobic with eerie silence except for the rapt of his fingers as they drummed impatiently on his desk.

11:30 A.M.

He couldn't, _**wouldn't**_, think about her!

11:35 A.M.

What if something had happened to her? What if one of his enemies had found out where he lived and killed her?!

11:38 A.M.

Damn it! Why did he even care?! Why did she affect him so?!

11:40 A.M.

Grabbing his jacket, Sessh o maru ran out the front door…

  

Sessh o maru stood on the cold quiet street outside of his condo building. Slipping his eyes closed, he focused on his demon senses. Every sound and smell suddenly became crystal clear, but still he focused, searching for one in particular. 'There.' He thought, picking up her soft cherry blossom scent on the wind.

Like lighting, he sped off down the street. To the untrained human eye he was simply a gust of wind rushing past. A shadow unnoticed.

He stopped a block away from where she was, immediately feeling foolish for seeking her out. She was walking easily along through the street market, smiling at each person she passed. Her arms where heavy with bags, but she didn't seem to mind. Just continued to shine, enjoying the taste of true freedom.

He watched her, following from a few blocks away, oddly content just to be part of this moment, her moment.

Suddenly, she stopped outside a local jewelry shop. He was slightly confused at her solemn expression. What could make her look so…sad? Her fingers gently touched the glass as she looked longingly into the display window. For a moment he thought he saw pain flicker through her eyes, but from such a distance he couldn't be sure. It made him curious to know what she was thinking.

With a small sigh she walked away, but this time he wasn't quick to follow. He glided his way to the display in the front window of the store. There was only one item there, and he could only imagine what it reminded her of. It was a pendant made of a deep blue glass and shaped like a crescent moon….the same color and shape like the mark on his forehead. It was a beautiful piece, strung on a thin silver chain. He could just picture the artwork nestled between her breasts, the stone dark and alluring against her pale naked skin. He shook his head, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

Quietly, Sessh o maru entered the small jewelry shop. He didn't understand why she hadn't purchased it herself; he'd given her more then enough money. And now, he had a sudden urge to get it for her. He wanted to place the thin chain around her neck, giving his mark to her.

An old woman sat behind the counter. Her old grey hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail and there was an eye patch over her right eye. Cautiously he walked towards her. She was old and feeble, but had a power about her that commanded respect. "What can I do for ye?" she asked in a strong voice, suspicious of the demon in front of her.

He set the necklace carefully on the counter and pulled out his wallet. Wordlessly, the old woman rang it up and placed it in a simple white box. "Giving it to someone special?" she asked, placing it in his strong hands.

"I hope so," he whispered, "I really hope so."

  

Rin made it home around early afternoon. Her arms where heavy with bags and her legs hurt from walking so long, but she still couldn't stop smiling. She heard Sessh o maru typing quietly on his lap top in his study so she quietly walked through the house so as not to disturb him. In the kitchen, she put away all that she had purchased, mostly necessary items for the condo. The extra money she left in the envelope and placed it on the counter. She and Sessh o maru hadn't discussed salary prices yet and she didn't want to take the rest. Besides, it was too much anyway.

Keeping herself busy, she placed a pot on the stove and began preparing lunch. It was easy work though that only kept her hands busy. So her thoughts kept drifting back to the demon in the other room.

Suddenly, she knew he was in the kitchen with her. She couldn't say how she knew, but it was like his very presence called out to her, like she could taste him in the very air. Sure enough, when she looked over her shoulder, he was there. He seemed surprised for a moment, though she couldn't imagine why. "You heard me?" he asked perplexed.

"Of course." She answered.

What she didn't realize was that should have been impossible. He had been extra quiet and careful. Her human ears shouldn't have been able to sense him. Was their connections that close already?

This new realization shook him down to his very core. Already she seemed to know him so well. She wasn't fazed by his violent tendencies of angry outburst. Most people would have run away by now, or he would have shot them. But, he didn't guard himself around her and, more importantly, didn't want to. It was like with one look, every wall he spent so long building came crashing down.

Her back was turned to him and he had a sudden urge to press himself against her. He wanted to touch her and see if she was as soft as she looked. He wanted to bury his face in her hair and be surrounded by the soft scent of cherry blossoms. Gods he wanted her.

Sessh o maru became so hard, so fast it was almost painful. Gritting his teeth he quickly left the room. He shouldn't want her like this! He shouldn't want to bust in there, pick her up, drag her to his room and screw her until they both where paralyzed from it! Damn it, where was his control! Shaking his head and taking a deep breath, he tried to clear his mind.

Then, he felt Rin behind him. He had calmed himself, but her being there wasn't helping him. He felt her stare like it was a physical touch. He stared back wordlessly.

He saw then, the crescent pendant around her neck. When he had arrived home he had left it on her pillow, unsure how to give it to her. He never gave anyone anything.

She touched the pendant carefully, her filled with both pain and pure joy. He didn't understand at all, and maybe even was a little afraid too. She touched his arm softly, and then with a smile, she left.

In that instant, he let go. Brooding over it would get him no where. He was a demon of action anyway. He would accept things they way they where and just…let go. With a deep sigh of relief, he escaped to his study…

A/N: What will happen to our lovers now?! *gasp* oh how I love to write of torments of the heart… It's cute to see how Sesshy's heart of ice is melting bit by bit…*sniff* SO CUTE!!!! Oh, yeah, the shop owner was Kaede if you couldn't notice. Its fun throwing random characters in…^-^ Well, until chapter seven!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Now, this chapter is the infamous 'hawt -sexiness- sex' chapter. You have been warned. This is also the 'OMFG! That can't happen!' chapter too. Get ready for an emotional roller coaster ride ladies and gents! The climax is coming! (And once again I mean that in both a good and naughty way). The naughty-ness will be in _italics_, so skip ahead if you can't wait or skip over if you're afraid you'll hurt your little virgin eyes!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

*****SIX MONTHS LATER*

Rin smiled at the warm sunshine filtering in through the curtain of her bedroom window. Winter had long passed and now summer awoke her each morning with its warm embrace. She simply laid there for a moment, letting the light warm her skin. She honestly couldn't imagine any other place she'd rather be. Well… maybe one…

With a sigh, she left her bed and got dressed. Sessh o maru was gone, always was by the time she awoke. But it was like her heart could sense he was missing. It was as if a part of her was missing as well.

Pushing the thought aside, she began her work. Cleaning, folding, washing, it only kept her hands busy though, giving her mind space to wander on things she'd rather not.

Lately, Sessh o maru had been both closer and distant at the same time. Small touches, just a brush of fingers on her arm or the small of her back. It would give her shivers of delight. Yet, at the same time he pushed her away, leaving at all hours of the night to roam the dangerous streets of Tokyo. Living with him was both the best thing in her life and the worst. Day by day, being close to the one she loved but at the same time worlds apart. She wasn't sure how long she would last. Absent mindedly, she stroked the crescent moon pendant around her neck, a nervous habit she had picked up whenever she thought of the mysterious demon.

Sighing aloud, she continued her work…

  

Sessh o maru walked warily down the streets somewhere in Akasaka. He had only met the 'Boss' once, when he first arrived in Tokyo for work. It was a job he hated, but it paid good money. If he really wanted, he was sure he could do this work on his own, but after living thousands of years, he was mildly content with easy work. Especially now that he had something to relive his heart of the turmoil.

He wasn't sure why he was being called in anyway, but was actually glad for the timing. He had plenty of money from both his job and inheritance from his father, and now he had the feeling it was time to leave all the death and destruction of the humans he worked for.

He wasn't at all sure why he wanted to leave what had come naturally to him for so long. It had to be the dreams. The dreams that woke him up in a cold sweat. Blood on his hands, screaming ringing in his ears. What scared him the most though, was that it was _her_ blood, and _her_ screaming. It always made him go to her room, just to see that her delicate heart was still beating. He couldn't help but touch her at every moment that was given. It was wrong, it was dangerous, and he couldn't stop.

He finally found himself outside a large expensive hotel. Two of the regular suites for the 'Boss' where standing outside. Boldly, he strode in. The 'Boss' was sitting at a long table, sipping on a glass of wine. Kagura was seated to his left dressed in all her finery. She looked at him, not with the hungry glance he expected but a sad, almost regretful one. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, his body on full alert. "You wished to see me Naraku?" asked Sessh o maru, feeling none of the pleasantry he expressed.

"Sit down Sessh o maru, we have a pressing matter to discuss." Said Naraku, motioning to the chair across from him. Sessh o maru, sat, but kept his body tense, ready to fight. In all honesty, he hated Naraku with a passion. The arrogant egotistical bastard deserved to die a slow and unmerciful death the likes of which Sessh o maru would have been more than happy to deliver. Still, it wasn't his place to deliver such punishment, and he had no intention of taking over Naraku's businesses, which was what he would've had to do if he did kill the man. The stupid rule of 'you keep what you kill' and all.

"How long have you've been working for me Sessh o maru?" asked Naraku, setting his glass on the table.

Sessh o maru's face held no expression as he answered Naraku's questions. "Almost three and half years."

Naraku nodded thoughtfully. "You've been an excellent attribute to my little business empire Sessh o maru. Your ruthless, cold, and hold no mercy for any of your victims."

Sessh o maru cringed inwardly as an image of Rin smiling flashed in his mind. He tuned Naraku out almost completely as he pictured her. Small and beautiful, with skin the color of moonbeams and hair as dark as the midnight hours. Her soft red lips and dark knowing eyes. Would those eyes still look at him with such adoration if she saw the creature Naraku so perfectly described him as? Somewhere deep down in his heart he believed she might. Then, through the place that he was in his mind, Naraku's words reached him. "But I'm afraid you have finally made a mistake."

Sessh o maru's face was still composed but his eyes flashed with power and danger. "What ever do you mean?" he asked, struggling to make his tone even.

Naraku's lips twisted into a mocking smile. "A matter has been recently brought to my attention. A matter that I'm not so pleased with, and I am sorry to say, involves you."

Sessh o maru waited patiently, knowing well what was going to happen next. "Do you recall the assignment given to you around …six months ago?" asked Naraku with a twisted smile.

Fear seized Sessh o maru in a tight fist. But not fear for himself. Naraku couldn't possibly know about Rin. He'd taken extra care to make sure that no one knew of her existence. He waited patiently for Naraku to continue, knowing better then to jump to conclusions. But if Naraku was going to try to use her to hurt him, then Naraku was going to learn a thing or two about the former lord of the western lands.

"I have no idea what you are referring to." He said calmly.

Naraku eyed him, his sick grin ever present on his face. "I guess you wouldn't." he replied, "You never where the type to remember the face of those you killed."

This meeting was about someone he killed? Confusion and unease where beginning to creep up on him, though his face showed not even a flicker of emotion. Naraku continued to eye him, a malicious glint in his eyes. "Let me refresh your memory. The strip club? Onigumo? Any of that ring a bell?"

Sessh o maru vaguely recalled the manger. The only thing really crystal clear to him of that night was Rin. "What about him?" he asked.

"He was strictly a 'no kill' client. Didn't Kagura tell you?"

Sessh o maru's eyes flickered to Kagura's face. Her body was relaxed in her chair, but he could see the fear flashing in her eyes, the faint tremble in her hand as she held her glass. Neither of them new Onigumo was a 'no kill' client. Naraku had said anyone was expendable. Now, they could both go down. But to save her own skin she had blamed it all on him. He couldn't hate her for it though. Six months ago he might have done just the same. Sessh o maru took a deep breath before continuing. "Yes sir, I believe she…did." Now was the time to let go. "But I could care less about you or your silly human follicles. You are weak Naraku, and one day all this power you think you have won't save you."

Naraku glared from across the table. For a moment Sessh o maru thought he saw tears in Kagura's eyes, but he couldn't be sure. He was in battle mode.

He leapt from his chair, knocking down the guard who had been sneaking up from behind him. Another came from the shadows, a flash of a blade in his hands. Sessh o maru fired one shot and the human hit the floor hard. A hand grabbed him from behind suddenly. He whirled around, shoving his hand up to break the man's nose. Breathing heavily, he turned back around to face the table. But, Naraku and Kagura where gone.

It was then he felt the pain in his side. Looking down he saw the crimson stain of blood…

  

The clocked chimed midnight in the hall. Rin woke with a gasp, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. A nightmare. She'd been having a nightmare. Tears stung her eyes for reasons unknown. She couldn't remember the dream. Only the fear gripping her heart. Shaking, she left her bed.

She eased open the door to Sessh o maru's room a smidge. She began to panic when she realized he still wasn't home. Where could he be? Was he all right? The heat had been oppressive the last few nights but as unease blew around her, she felt chilled to the bone in her thin white night gown.

A noise coming from the front door made her jump. She crept closer, trying to hear over the sound of her racing heart. Someone was knocking weakly on the door. She placed her hand on the knob and opened it. Sessh o maru stumbled in, his hands clutched onto his side, trying to stop the flow of blood.

Rin gasped, immediately going to his side. His eyes were glazed with pain and delirium as he stared at her in disbelief. "Thank the Gods." She heard him whisper as he pressed one bloody hand tenderly to her cheek.

"It's okay. Everything's all right." She murmured, struggling under his weight as she tired to take him into the bedroom. But he was like dead weight in her arms.

Finally, she placed him on the bed before running to shut and lock the door. Grabbing the various medical supplies he kept in the bathroom, she ran back to his side. She began to tug off his jacket and shirt as carefully as she could, trying not to jostle his wound.

"Please don't." she begged as his golden eyes fluttered closed, "Please don't die."

  

A few hours later, Rin was seated patiently in a chair at Sessh o maru's bedside as he slept fitfully. He still hadn't woken and with each passing moment Rin grew more and more anxious. It had been a minor wound, only the deep scrape of a bullet, and his demon blood was helping it to heal. Still, she watched him carefully for any sigh of distress.

She smoothed back a lock of his long silver hair, her fingers lingering to brush his cheek. Even asleep, he was magnificent, like some God or Angel. She stared, fixated on his face. The strong set of his jaw, his high cheek bones, his luscious mouth. Everything about him was simply…perfection.

Rin bit her lip as she continued to gaze at him laying there like some sex God straight out of her deepest fantasies. It could never be though, she knew that. He would never love someone as weak as her. It broke her heart knowing that, even despite all that, she still wanted to be with him.

She found herself leaning forward, closer to the heat of his body. Her lips where painstakingly close to his. It had to be one kiss, just one stolen kiss, and maybe she could go on a little longer. Maybe she'd be able to bear the nights alone with the memory of her lips on his.

She felt dizzy as she breathed in the scent of him. H smelled like freedom, like the wind and the earth and rugged sexuality. It was the worst kind of an addictive aphrodisiac. Leaning in closer, she brushed her lips over his. Then, his eyes opened.

With a gasp Rin sat and scrambled to the end of the bed. Sessh o maru watched her, eyes unreadable as he stared wordlessly. She wanted to look away, run, anything, but found that she couldn't. Quietly, she waited from his anger, her eyes looking up to meet his.

She was surprised that instead of rage, she saw something like hunger in his golden gaze. His eyes where liquid gold as they gave her body a heated once over. Rin shivered not knowing what would happen next, but instinctively knowing she would like it.

**(Here come the **_**italics**_**…..you have been warned…^-^)**

_Then, his mouth was on hers, hot and demanding as he pushed her back onto the bed. His tongue tangled with hers as his hands skimmed sensuously down her waist. She circled her arms around his neck, wanting to be as close as possible. "Can I….have you?" he asked raggedly between breaths. He took her soft moan as a yes._

_He slipped one hand under her thin nightgown, shivering as her bare skin touched his. Where he was callused, she was smooth. Where he was hard she was so very soft. He loved every thing about her._

_She shivered as the cool night air caressed her skin as he pulled her nightgown up and over her head. Then, slowly he slipped her panties down her long smooth legs and threw them on the floor. Sessh o maru paused, staring transfixed at her naked body. Rin blushed and instinctively crossed her arms over her exposed breasts. "Stop." He commanded, catching her wrist and pinning it above her head. "You don't ever have to hide yourself from me." He whispered. She nodded, eyes slipping closed as his hand cupped the soft mound of her breast._

_Her body trembled in nervousness and anticipation. She wanted this, wanted him, but was unsure of what to do. She'd never been with a man before._

_Slowly, she ran her hands across his hard muscled chest and sank them into his beautiful mane of long silver hair. He nuzzled her neck, licking and sucking the sensitive flesh. She mewled softly with pleasure. His mouth made a slow descent down her neck until he closed his mouth over one erect nipple. She cried out as his tongue began to suck and lick her there, bringing life to things she'd never felt before._

_His hands left sensual trails of fire as they roamed down her body. Eagerly, her body arched up as his hands lowered to her core. She cried out again when his hand separated her tender folds and began to stroke her already wet clit. His tongue continued its torture on her breast as he suckled one, then the other, over and over again. "You're so wet…" he murmured against her flushed skin as she writhed in the pleasure his hand was bringing. With one hard stroke she came, crying out his name._

_Sessh o maru groaned at the sound of her screaming his name in pleasure, at the feel of her sweet honey coating his fingers. He pulled his hand away and licked one elegant finger to taste the very essence of her. Rin watched eyes hooded with lust. Her taste fueled his own pleasure to the point of insanity. He needed to be inside her. Now._

_He spread her legs and positioned himself above her. Worry flashed in her eyes a moment. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you Rin, ever." He reassured, placing a hand to her soft cheek. _

"_What about you?" she asked, running a hand over his bandaged side. Sessh o maru tore the gauze away, reviling only a small pink scar. "I'm a Demon." He answered simply as her slender fingers traced the wound._

_She nodded looking up into his tender golden eyes. "You don't ever have to worry about me." He whispered, before kissing her passionately on the lips._

_Slowly, he rubbed his hard shaft against her opening, trying to stay in control of his raging need. Everything about was just so enticing, it drove him mad! But, she was a virgin and he didn't want to hurt her anymore then he had to. Pushing her knees wider apart, he entered her._

_Rin grit her teeth and tried not to cry as Sessh o maru penetrated. Shallowly, he thrusted inside of her, stretching her out and trying to ease some of the ache. She clutched his shoulders, her breasts pressed intimately against his chest. His breathing became erratic as he began to push harder. The pain replaced now with the feel of his delicious length inside of her. His face was cradled at the base of her neck, his breath hot on her throat._

_She was so slick and tight. The feeling of her wet heat hugging his erection was heaven. With every thrust he could feel himself coming closer to climax. Her hips met him stroke for stroke as he moved faster, pulling in and out, repeating the movement over and over again._

_She clenched around him and with a gasp, cried out his name as she came. With one more hard thrust, his orgasm ripped through him, making stars explode behind his eyes. Never before had he felt something quite like this._

_He wanted to stay buried inside of her forever, but he knew she must be sore. Slowly, Sessh o maru pulled out of her and rolled onto his side. The quiet stretched on between them as their hearts slowed and their breathing calmed..._

**(And here it ends…)**

Suddenly, the smell of Rin's tears reached him through the scent of their love making that hung heavily in the air. Gingerly, he pulled her into his arms and held her trembling body. He was deeply relived that she didn't pull away. "Did I hurt you?" he asked quietly, pressing small kisses into her hair.

"No." she answered in a small voice, burying her face in his chest, "It was absolutely wonderful. Thank you."

He still wanted to know why she was crying, but didn't ask. His hand stroked her back as her breathing slowed. Soon she was sleeping peacefully in the shelter of his arms. He was amazed as usual at how comfortable she seemed knowing what he was.

His eyes drifted down her body to the necklace at her throat. It seemed to glow in the soft moonlight that filtered in through the open window. She had never taken it off since the day her had purchased it for her. He felt a smile on his face at the thought of how much she loved it. At how wonderful it was to see his symbol on her. 'She is so beautiful…' he thought tenderly, tracing the curve of her cheek with his hand.

She snuggled into his warmth with a contented sigh. He was surprised, but only for a moment, before wrapping his arms tighter around her. Then, though she was in a deep sleep, she murmured the last thing he though he'd hear…

"Aishiteru Sessh o maru…"

A/N: Doesn't it just break your heart?! *sighs dramatically* This has to be one of the most heart wrenching chapters I've ever written…and the steamiest! *GRIN* Oh, and "Aishiteru" means "I love you" in Japanese. I tend not to use honor fics and the like because most readers aren't Japanese and I HATE explaining it. But that part was too cute for English. Oh, and Akasaka is a district in Japan. No, it's not really HQ for the Yakuza, but it seemed a nice place to hold a "meeting". And last but not least, Naraku tried to kill Sessh o maru because he killed Onigumo. Onigumo was Naraku's brother, that's why he was a "no-kill" client in the story. Plus, Naraku is an asshole who just wanted an excuse really to shoot someone. As you can see it didn't work out…Well, see you in chapter eight!


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: More NC-17 in this chapter, but only in the beginning. So look foe the italics again. Hope you are enjoying 'A Chance Encounter' so far. I really enjoyed writing it…. Just breaks my heart knowing that this is the second to last chapter…oh well, its fun while it lasts…I'm not a pervert for writing this…..right? _

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Sessh o maru woke slowly the next morning. Eyes still closed, he reached one arm out, seeking the warmth of Rin's body. But his hands only touched the cool sheets. She was gone.

He sat up, looking around wildly; adrenalin pounding in his veins. The animalistic side of his blood seemed to take over as he growled low in his throat. It wanted Rin now. There and safe with him.

Then, through the red haze he heard her. He turned his head ton look at the bathroom door. Steam poured through the crack at the bottom of the door and he heard her hum softly as she showered. With a sigh he laid back down on the bed.

Silently, he listened to her as she showered. He closed his eyes and imagined the water slicking back her hair and running down her smooth, creamy skin. He groaned as the erotic images plus the smell of sex that still hung in the air made him instantly hard.

Sliding out from under the covers, he made his way to the bathroom….

  

Rin sighed as she let the warm shower ease the aches in her body. The warm felt like hot fingers touching her as it pounded onto her skin. Closing her eyes, she thought of Sessh o maru and his warm touch. How they had caressed and made her feel beautiful. She hoped she hadn't said anything stupid to ruin it.

She had left the bed this morning in an effort to escape and collect her thoughts. Was this a one time thing? She hoped not. Would he throw her out now that he'd slept with her? Somehow she knew he wasn't that heartless. He acted cold, but he was never cruel. And what had happened last night only confirmed her belief in his goodness.

She woke this morning, Sessh o maru's arm slung possessively over her mid-section. She loved the feel of him there. It just felt so…right. As if she had always belonged to him. She had never seen him sleep so deeply before either. He didn't even stir when she left the bed. He was so beautiful laying there, his face smooth and unworried.

**(Here we go again)**

_She heard the bathroom door open and close. Rin turned just as Sessh o maru pulled the curtain aside .He stared at her body, his eyes devouring every lush dip and curve. She could feel the gaze of his eyes like it was a psychical touch. And as she watched him watch her, it made her ache right between her legs._

_He stepped inside the shower with her, his lips immediately closing over hers. She moaned at the feel of his erection pressing against her thigh. _

_The water was warm against her back and Sessh o maru's body was hot was hot with need as he pressed closer. His hands maneuvered downward as he began to suck and nibble her shoulder, licking the water off. His fangs nipped her gently as his hands brushed over her womanhood. Rin shivered at the feeling._

_She cried out as he pushed one, the two fingers inside of her. He stroked her hard and fast, his fingers moving in a rhythm that drove to the edge with pleasure. And when his thumb began to stroke her she felt herself moving closer…closer…_

"_Sessh o maru!" she cried out as she came._

_Rin heard him growl with satisfaction a moment before he pressed her against the cool tile. He dropped to his knees and spred her legs apart. She gasped as his tongue slid its way into her tender fold. He wasn't sure if she knew the significance of what he was doing. Sessh o maru bowed for no one. But he wanted to taste her. To have her in every was he could. And he would, that was a grantee._

_Rin looked down at him through hooded eyes. His tongue was like magic as he licked her opening, his moth sucking greedily. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as his tongue delved deeper and deeper. She sunk her hands in his silver hair as he milked every ounce of passion from her._

_He loved the way she tasted. Loved the way her hands felt as they cradled his head. Most of all he loved the sound of her voice as she cried out her name as he brought her to the peak of pleasure._

_He pulled away and in a swift movement entered her. She clenched around him, drawing him in deeper as he pushed her against the wall of the shower. He lowered his mouth to kiss her, his tongue tangling with hers._

_With one final thrust, he was brought to a spectacular orgasm. His body shook with the force of it. Rin tried to slide off of him, but he held her in place. He never wanted to leave her. He never wanted to go another night without him inside of her. "Sessh o maru?" she said his name questioningly. _

**(Okay, back to the nice parts ^-^)**

He pulled out of her gently and held her tightly to him. She sighed and clutched on to him, her face buried in his chest. He moved her under the spray of the water, letting it cascade down them both. "I'm sorry. You must be sore." he murmured as he washed her body with a soft cloth.

"I'm fine." She replied, but that was a lie. She was more then fine. She was absolutely and completely wonderful. Sure, maybe she was a little sore, but that was nothing compared to the feel of his arms around her.

He ran his fingers through her long black hair as he stared into her eyes. Rin felt as if he was looking into her heart, her very soul. She could've told him what was there herself: an undying love for him.

Very gently, he kissed her. There was nothing sexual about it though. Just a heartfelt tenderness she had never seen him show before.

It was the sweetest kiss in the history pf forever.

  

Later that morning, Rin stood in the kitchen making waffles. She was smiling wide as she mixed the batter and poured them onto the waffle iron. After the shower, Sessh o maru had dragged her back to the bed and had his way with her over and over until they where both so spent they fell into a sex induced sleep. Now she was tired, hungry, and wonderfully happy.

She sensed Sessh o maru there in the kitchen with her and she turned to smile at him. He seemed surprised suddenly as he stood in the doorway. "What?" she asked, flipping a waffle onto a plate.

"How do you do that?" he asked

"Do what?"

"Sense me. You shouldn't be able to."

She smiled at him again." Maybe I'm just so attuned to you already." She replied.

To her surprise, he smiled back. She loved him best like this. When all his defenses where down and he wasn't cold or commanding. Sure, he was reserved and withdrawn, but she knew well how warm he could really be.

He walked up next to her and slipped his arms around her waist, his face buried in the crook of her neck. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Just…let me hold you." He answered, inhaling deeply.

He seemed to be struggling with himself, like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how. She waited patiently, her arms draped loosely around his shoulders. "Do you know what you do to me/" he said, his breath ragged.

"What?" she whispered, pulling him closer.

"Everything I try to hide, I can't hide it from you. I'm cold Rin, so very cold. But you warm me. I've never felt that way before."

She felt the tears gathering in her eyes at his heartfelt confession. He pulled away to cup her face tenderly in his hands. "You've invaded the heart I thought I had lost Rin. I don't know what I'd do without you." He continued, stroking her bottom lip with his thumb.

Rin opened her mouth about to tell him he never would have to worry about that. That she wasn't going anywhere.

But it was then that all Hell broke loose…

  

Sessh o maru shoved Rin behind him as he heard the front door being kicked open. He grabbed a knife from out of the sink and crouched low as three men burst into the kitchen.

He recognized them as goons that worked for that bastard Naraku. He snarled, his vision turning red as bloodlust corrupted his instincts. His whole being had one focus: to protect his lover. Demon senses on full alert, he lunged.

The first man went down easily. One slice across the mans stomach with a deep stab to his gut and he was out. Sessh o maru went for the next one immediately. He knocked the gun out of the human's hands and with a swift movement cut his throat. The body fell with a loud thump in a pool of crimson red blood.

Sessh o maru stood his body tense and ready for anything. He looked down at the two dead men sprawled on his kitchen floor. He paused…weren't there three of them? Then, he heard Rin whimper in fear.

Whirling around, he saw the last man had Rin by the arm, a knife pressed to her throat. He froze at the look of terror in her eyes. She looked at him, the bodies on the floor, then back at him. She began to tremble, tears in her eyes.

"Let her go." Sessh o maru hissed, his grip on the knife so tight his knuckled turned white.

The man pressed the blade a little closer and Sessh o maru could clearly see a small bead of blood trickle down. "You first dog." The man taunted.

"Very well." Sessh o maru answered solemnly. And with a movement to quick for the human to catch, Sessh o maru threw the knife right into the mans head.

The blow was instant and the man was dead before he hit the ground. Rin could only stare at the lifeless bodies that lay in the kitchen. "Rin…" called Sessh o maru softly, reaching out to her.

She flinched away from his touch, her eyes looking around widely. Her heart was hammering and her breath was short and quick. She couldn't breathe…..she couldn't…

With another scared whimper, Rin fainted.

Sessh o maru caught her in his arms a moment before she hit the ground. His eyes where filled with pain as he clutched her to his chest. She feared him now. She must, or why else would she be scared for him to touch her. But maybe this was better. He would leave her someplace safe…. then disappear from her life forever.

  

_**A/N**__: I love writing the morning after chapters. There is just something so sweet about them…Wait a minuet, what does he mean 'disappear from her life forever'?! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! …Anyway, We've got two more chapters to go so hold tight people. Oh, and she was making waffles because I was hungry for waffles at the time. I love waffles!!!! _

_I guess now I could reply to a few reviews:_

_**Irivel:**__ Yeah, I know its is moving kinda fast…okay really REALLY fast…I'm sorry *cries* This is actually and already done story that's like super old…maybe one day I'll go back and change it….anyway thanks for the review. Greatly appreciated! _

_**Sayo:**__ Thanks for the support! Glad you liked it! _

_**Princesss-my:**__ Thanks a bunches! I'm trying to edit and update as fast as possible! Keep reading._

_And a big thanks and hug to anyone else that has read so far! Please enjoy and Peace& Love to all! _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: __ I don't know about you guys, but the last Chapter had me going "NOOOO SESSHY-KUN!!! DON'T GO!!!" So, we'll have to see what happens. Uh, more sex in this chapter. That's…three chapters in a row now…. ::bangs head on keyboard:: Well, the Yaoi God has greatly smiled upon my good fortune and me…..yeah, this fanfic kinda sucks compared to my others but I already started it…and I hate to throw it out when I already typed it up…so yeah, enjoy!_

**CHAPTER NINE**

Rin opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room. She sat up with a gasp, her eyes scanning the room wildly for anything recognizable. "Shh love, we're all right." She heard Sessh o maru call in the dark.

She sighed with relief as she saw him sitting in the corner of the room in a plush leather chair. "Where are we?" she asked her voice weak and frightened.

"After…what happened, we had to leave. We're at a hotel in Kyoto.

She nodded, not surprised he could move so fast and leave Tokyo behind. Her face was grim as she recalled what happened back at the condo. Without a second thought, she left the bed and threw her arms around him. She needed him now, needed the warmth of his body. He froze, clearly shocked by her actions. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Hold me…please?" she whispered.

With a sigh, he pulled her onto his lap and cradled her like a child. "You're not…afraid of me?" he asked quietly.

"What made you think that?" she said, perplexed.

"Well, in the kitchen you flinched…and then you fainted. I figured-"

"Of course I'm not afraid of you," she said, cutting him off, "It's just, my…my parents where killed in front of me. I hate death and dieing, but not you. I'd be dead if not for you."

His arms tightened around her as he pressed soft butterfly kisses into her hair. Her tears flowed silently as she held tightly to him. "I'm sorry that you had to see my like that." He apologized after a moment.

"I understand, really. That doesn't make me fear you." she said earnestly.

Sessh o maru's heart swelled with an unknown feeling. Gratitude? Longing? Or, dare he even think it, love? How easy it would be to love Rin. To spend forever with her in some forgotten place, just the two of them. But he had never had it easy. For a moment, he struggled with what he wanted, and with what he knew would be best.

Rin rested her head on his shoulder. She stroked his arm soothingly, as if sensing his distress. He realized, in that moment, that she was everything he wasn't. She was beauty and life. He was death and destruction. She was the light that brightened his dark world. It would be wrong and selfish to make her give all of that up for him. "What would I do without you?" he whispered, repeating his words from earlier that morning.

She placed a warm hand to his cheek, her dark eyes burning with intensity. He nuzzled her palm, placing a kiss on her fingers. Such a tender moment touched his soul. But he knew such thing where never meant to last.

He pushed her away and set her on the ground with an exhausted sigh. "Rin, after tonight…I want you to go away."

"What?" she gasped, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"This- _I'm_, too dangerous for you and-"

NO!" she yelled, her hands clutching on to his shirt, "You can't leave me!"

He pushed her away from him roughly. "Don't you _dare_ order me around human!" he spat, turning his back on her.

His harsh words stung her, especially after the memory of such softly spoken ones from last night. Hadn't they gotten past all of this? "B-but last night-" she stuttered.

"Last night meant nothing."

The lie burned his tongue the moment he spoke it. Last night had meant everything, _would_ mean everything, for the rest of his life and beyond. Nevertheless, he had to let her go. If he loved her, he would set her free from him. "So…that's it?" she whispered aloud.

He turned slightly and saw her kneeling on the floor, her arms wrapped around herself. It was so much like when he first saw her. Back then she had seemed so scared and hurt, nothing like the vibrant women he knew she was. It hurt him to see her like that, especially when he knew it was his entire fault.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"I'm not sorry Sessh o maru." She said her voice strong even as her tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm not sorry I fell in love with you."

Sessh o maru froze. He'd been so ready to walk out of her life, but he found his body wouldn't move. His chest hurt at the mere thought of leaving. If he did go it would surly, kill him. "Please," she begged, "Don't go."

"Are you really willing to give up your life for a Demon?" he asked through clenched teeth.

She replied without hesitation. "My life was yours the moment you kissed me. You can do with it what you want as long as I'm with you."

In a flash of Demon speed, he had her up off the floor and crushed to his chest in a tight embrace. She sobbed in relief, holding tightly to him. "P-please don't l-leave me!" she cried.

"Hush love, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not sure I can." He murmured, stroking her hair.

He kissed the tears away from her eyes. He kissed his way down her cheek until he brushed over her soft lips. She kissed him back whole-heartedly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

  

_He lifted her up in his arms and set her down on the soft hotel bed, never once letting his mouth leave hers. Then slowly, taking his time to savor the moment, he pulled the cloths of her body and dropped them to the floor. He then undressed himself and slowly climbed up in to the bed with her, his hands immediately seeking her out._

_Rin opened her arms to him, letting him be wrapped in her innocent and loving embrace. He kissed her sweetly, reveling in the taste of her. And as she opened herself up to him, he finally knew what it meant to make love with someone._

_He slid into her wet waiting heat easily. She sheathed him perfectly, as if she was made just for him. He pumped into her, inch after deliciously thick inch thrusting inside of her as he made slow sweet love to her. The sincerity of it made tears sting in her eyes. "Do you love me Rin?" he breathed raggedly in her ear._

_"Yes!" she answered without hesitation._

_Her body glistened with the sweat of sex as she met him stroke for stroke. He nuzzled her neck, his tongue dragging over the silky sensitive skin. "I love too Rin, and I intend to make you mine." he murmured, a moment before he bit into her shoulder._

_She cried out, first in pain, and then in pleasure as he began to thrust harder and harder. Her blood was in his veins and her body was all around, her thick honey coating him as he moved faster._

_The heat of their lovemaking and the Demon Kiss was building. Sessh o maru knew he was close to release. Biting his lip, he let his blood flow into her, letting his power flow into her body until she was screaming with the force of it._

_It was as if the world exploded into a blinding white light of pleasure so profound they both thought they would go mad from it. She cried out his name, chanting it over and over as her release shook her to her very soul. Weak and completely spent, Sessh o maru collapsed on top of her. Her lush curves where pressed intimately with his body and he thought to himself that he would not want it any other way. Absentmindedly, she stroked his back as they both tried to catch their breath and still their racing hearts…_

  

"Am I to heavy for you?" he purred, lifting his head to look lovingly into her eyes. She shook her head 'no', too exhausted to do much else.

He shifted to his side with a smile, his arms circled around her waist, and one leg entwined with hers. She snuggled against him as he buried his face into her hair, inhaling her sweet heady scent. He would never smell cherry blossoms again without thinking of her, his dearest Rin. He could still feel the rush of her blood still pounding in his veins and he knew she must have been feeling the same.

Forever now, they would be together. No matter what pulled them apart, he would be able to find her anywhere. Sessh o maru smiled quietly to himself. He never thought he would ever take a mate. So having Rin in his arms was nothing short of a miracle. It shouldn't surprise really; Rin was obviously an angel.

"What was that?" she asked tiredly, her hand resting on his arm.

"That was the Demon Kiss. The mating ritual of my kind. It shows other males that your mine and will enable me to find you anywhere." He explained.

"You mean…like a marriage?" she asked in a small voice.

"He smiled at her human concepts. In reality it went much, much deeper then that. But he could not fault her for her child-like naivety. It was just another reason why he loved her. "Yes," he agreed, "Like a marriage."

"Rin smiled, warming to the idea. " I love you Sessh o maru." She whispered.

He sighed contentedly. "I love it when you say that." He replied, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Then I'll say it over and over again!" she said with sudden excitement as she threw herself on top of him, "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"And I love you too Rin." He whispered, kissing her mate mark tenderly, "Forever."

  

A/N: ::tear:: What is it about these make love tenderly scenes that always get me?! Just breaks my heart…::tear, tear:: Anyway, hope you all are satisfied and no one is offended or pissed off at me. ::Peeks nervously out window to see if there are crazy fangirls on her lawn::

Yeah, like I said…it sucks. Though I realize how much I've proved. I started this in like, ninth grade! And now three years later…. ::sighs happily at the wonderful yaoi on the page::


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**- (THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!)

_~ A FEW MONTHS LATER~_

A lone dark figure drifted through the quiet empty streets of Tokyo. His silver hair danced wildly around his face as the wind picked up. Like a shadow, he drifted along until he silently slipped into a small jewelry store on the street. "Ah, welcome back Demon." said the old women by the counter.

"Hello Kedea." He replied, "How many times must I ask you to call me Sessh o maru?"

She scoffed, leaving the counter to hobble over to him. "Ye are in my store, so I will call ye what I like!" she snapped.

H e rolled his eyes with a defeated sigh. "Very well, are they ready?"

She nodded and beckoned him to follow her into the back room. He had been frequenting the store for the last few weeks, waiting for the two items he had special ordered from the old women. He didn't like being back in Tokyo, and especially didn't like leaving Rin by herself in Kyoto, where they now lived. But he felt it was worth it now that _they_ where finished.

She handed him two small white boxes, both tied closed with a silver bow. H e opened one and peered inside, his heart soaring. "Thank you." He said, handing her the money as he slipped the boxes into his coat pocket,

She seemed slightly surprised to be thanked by him. "Do what ye will." She mumbled as he walked out the store.

  

Rin waited impatiently at a small café in Kyoto. Sessh o maru was running late, something that never happened. She bit her lip nervously, looking down at her watch.

A handsome man sauntered over to where she was sitting and flashed her a brilliant smile. "You look like you could use some company. My name's Miroku." he said in a smooth voice.

"Uh, no I actually-" she tried to say.

"Don't worry babe, I promise to show you a good time." he said, scooting closer.

Rin stood to leave, not really knowing what else to do. As she turned though, she collided into a man's hard, lean body. Catching the familiar scent of her mate though, she relaxed. Sessh o maru growled threatingly, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I suggest you get lost." he said in a low cold voice.

The man tripped over himself in his rushed effort to escape the demon and Rin had to bite back a smile. "I can't leave you alone for a single minuet can I?" Sessh o maru mumbled under his breath as he kissed her cheek.

"You're the late one." she pointed out as they both sat down at the table.

"Sorry love, my…errand ran longer then I thought." he said, the amused note in his voice making her instantly suspiouss.

"So what was this 'errand' anyway?" she asked, sipping on her iced tea. He'd been taking frequent trips away to someplace. She trusted her mate with her life, but she still wondered what he was up to.

He smiled wide and reached into his pocket to pull out a small white box. He put it on the table and slid it over to her. "It can't be official," he explained as she lifted the lid, "But I figured the representation would be nice."

Rin's eyes filled with tears as she read the note inside. 'To Rin: My mate and my life.' because inside was a silver wedding ring.

"Oh, Sessh o maru…" she breathed, starting to slip it on her hand.

"Wait." he said, snatching it back from her, "I want to do this right."

He moved to kneel in front of her and took her waiting hand. "Rin, will you be with me for the rest of forever?" he asked.

"Of course." she whispered voice thick with emotion as he slipped the band onto her left hand. Then, pulling out the other box, he put on his own.

"I love you!" she said, pulling him down for a sweet kiss.

He looked her up and down, then pulled her to her feet. "And now I believe it's time for the honeymoon." he whispered suggestively in her ear.

She smirked as they both walked hand in hand to his car. Slipping into the front passenger seat, she stared down at her ring and laughed quietly. "What is it?" he asked as he started the car.

"Just thinking back on how we ended up here. It's almost hard to believe." she replied.

Lacing their fingers together, he kissed her softly.

"I guess all it took was a chance encounter."

************

_A/N: ::cries to self:: That was just sooooooo cute!!! Cheesy, but adorable. I hope you all enjoyed reading 'A Chance Encounter' just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Even though a lot of the time, I was unhappy with how it turned out, in the end I think it was okay. Anyway, please feel free to enjoy my other fanfics. As always, comments are well loved with me!!!!_

_Until next time!_

_~Witch Baby_


End file.
